Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel that includes a dam pattern having both a physical barrier function and a chemical barrier function, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image includes a thin film transistor substrate in which thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed for respective pixels to independently drive the pixels, and an opposite substrate that is opposite to the thin film transistor substrate through a liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display panel is divided into a display region in which an image is actually displayed and a non-display region that surrounds the display region. A pixel unit that includes a gate line, a data line, and a thin film transistor is formed in the display region, and a gate driving unit that applies a gate signal to a gate line is formed in the non-display region.
Recently, in order to reduce the area of the liquid crystal display panel, a structure that reduces the width of the non-display region has been developed. For example, a structure that maximally reduces the width of a light blocking layer that is formed in the non-display region of the opposite substrate and the width of a seal line that attaches the display substrate and the opposite substrate to each other has been developed.
As described above, if the width of the non-display region is reduced, an alignment layer and the seal line overlap each other. However, the adhesive force of the overlapping region of the alignment layer and the seal line may deteriorate, and thus the thin film transistor substrate and the opposite substrate of the liquid crystal display panel may be separated from each other.
Further, the water vapor permeability of the seal line is improved to cause the occurrence of corrosion and edge afterimage.